Kto khochet stat' millionerom? (2005-2006 season)
This is the sixth season of Kto khochet stat' millionerom?, Russian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Maxim Galkin. Since 2005-2006 season, celebrity episodes began to be aired quite often, and many series of show did consist entirely of them. Lifelines In classic format used 3 lifelines: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience Episodes * Episode 1 (17th September 2005) Vladimir Petrov (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Anastasiya Gaidis (200,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 2 (24th September 2005) Anastasiya Gaidis (400,000 rubles) Valery Baranov (100,000 rubles - lost on 800,000 rubles) * Episode 3 (1st October 2005) - Celebrity Special Nadezhda Mikhalkova and Yegor Konchalovsky (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Ilona Bronevitskaya and Stas Pieha (400,000 rubles) * Episode 4 (15th October 2005) Aznavour Dustmamatov (400,000 rubles) Alexey Polyakov (5,000 rubles - lost on 25,000 rubles) * Episode 5 (22nd October 2005) Vadim Zdorovennov (5,000 rubles - lost on 100,000 rubles) Alexander Politseymako (5,000 rubles - lost on 50,000 rubles) * Episode 6 (29th October 2005) Olga Kolupayeva (50,000 rubles) Tatyana Ugleva (50,000 rubles) Leonid Sudov (15,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 7 (12th November 2005) - Celebrity Special Vladimir Vinokur and Lev Leshchenko (100,000 rubles - lost on 400,000 rubles) Gennady Vetrov and Yury Galtsev (100,000 rubles - lost on 800,000 rubles) * Episode 8 (19th November 2005) Leonid Sudov (400,000 rubles) Oleg Syromyatnikov (5,000 rubles - lost on 15,000 rubles) Vitaly Yermolayev (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Dmitry Povetkin (continued) * Episode 9 (26th November 2005) Dmitry Povetkin (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Tatyana Rubintseva (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Vladimir Pulyayev (25,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 10 (10th December 2005) - Celebrity Special Oleg Gazmanov (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Anton Makarsky (100,000 rubles - lost on 400,000 rubles) * Episode 11 (17th December 2005) Vladimir Pulyayev (5,000 rubles - lost on 100,000 rubles) Yevgeny Chernichkin (5,000 ruble - lost on 10,000 rubless) Sergey Olekhnovich (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Alexander Malafeyev (2,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 12 (24th December 2005) - Celebrity Special Larisa Dolina and Angelina Dolina (400,000 rubles) Nikolay Bandurin and Mikhail Vashukov (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) * Episode 13 (14th January 2006) Alexander Malafeyev (200,000 rubles) Yury Smirnov (5,000 rubles - lost on 100,000 rubles) Anatoly Kapranov (5,000 rubles - lost on 25,000 rubles) * Episode 14 (21st January 2006) Kira Kostina (50,000 rubles) Viktor Osadkin (5,000 rubles - lost on 100,000 rubles) Tatyana Golovina (5,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 15 (28th January 2006) Tatyana Golovina (400,000 rubles) Igor Poddubny (5,000 rubles - lost on 50,000 rubles) Alexander Karpov (25,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 16 (5th February 2006) Alexander Karpov (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Dmitry Yefits (400,000 rubles) Irina Blinova (25,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 17 (12th February 2006) Irina Blinova (50,000 rubles) Valeriya Kuznetsova (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Tatyana Malysheva (100,000 rubles - lost on 400,000 rubles) * Episode 18 (19th February 2006) Yevgeny Karatun (25,000 rubles) Svetlana Yaroslavtseva (3,000,000 rubles) * Episode 19 (26th February 2006) - Celebrity Special Irina Allegrova (400,000 rubles) Kseniya Novikova and Nadezhda Ruchka (5,000 rubles - lost on 100,000 rubles) * Episode 20 (5th March 2006) - Celebrity Special Alexander Lazarev and Alexander Lazarev-Jr. (800,000 rubles) Andrey Urgant and Ivan Urgant (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) * Episode 21 (12th March 2006) Yevgeny Turkovsky (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Diana Ponomareva (0 rubles - lost on 3,000 rubles) Asya Sarkisova (100,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 22 (19th March 2006) Asya Sarkisova (100,000 rubles - lost on 800,000 rubles) Gennady Yashchenkov (100,000 rubles - lost on 400,000 rubles) Tatyana Mayzinger (25,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 23 (26th March 2006) - Celebrity Special Dmitry Nagiyev (100,000 rubles - lost on 800,000 rubles) Valery Garkalin (800,000 rubles) * Episode 24 (2nd April 2006) Tatyana Mayzinger (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Vyacheslav Mezenov (5,000 rubles - lost on 100,000 rubles) Yuliya Matsyra (5,000 rubles - lost on 50,000 rubles) Vasily Savin (25,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 25 (9th April 2006) Vasily Savin (5,000 rubles - lost on 100,000 rubles) Alexey Afanasyev (5,000 rubles - lost on 100,000 rubles) Tatyana Plastovets (400,000 rubles) * Episode 26 (16th April 2006) - Celebrity Special Lidiya Velezheva and Alexey Guskov (100,000 rubles - lost on 400,000 rubles) Anna Lyagchilova and Igor Bochkin (100,000 rubles - lost on 800,000 rubles) * Episode 27 (23rd April 2006) Oleg Ventsel (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Alexey Filimonenko (100,000 rubles - lost on 400,000 rubles) * Episode 28 (30th April 2006) Eduard Ortenberg (5,000 rubles - lost on 50,000 rubles) Tatyana Pritmova (5,000 rubles - lost on 25,000 rubles) Olga Ansberg (5,000 rubles - lost on 10,000 rubles) Natalya Anisimova (500 rubles, continued) * Episode 29 (14th May 2006) Natalya Anisimova (5,000 rubles - lost on 15,000 rubles) Konstantin Samsonov (400,000 rubles) Vladimir Ayzenberg (50,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 30 (21st May 2006) - Celebrity Special Filipp Kirkorov and Mariya Rasputina (100,000 rubles - lost on 1,500,000 rubles) Natalya Koroleva and Sergey Glushko (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) * Episode 31 (4th June 2006) - Celebrity Special Nikolay Baskov (100,000 rubles - lost on 400,000 rubles) Gennady Khazanov (400,000 rubles) * Episode 32 (10th June 2006) - Celebrity Special Andrey Makarevich (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Alexey Yagudin (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) * Episode 33 (24th June 2006) Vladimir Ayzenberg (400,000 rubles) Svetlana Suslova (5,000 rubles - lost on 15,000 rubles) Alexander Okhotin (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) * Episode 34 (1st July 2006) Alexey Vasilyev (5,000 rubles - lost on 15,000 rubles) Ilya Ovsyannikov (200,000 rubles) Dmitry Balashov (5,000 rubles - lost on 10,000 rubles) * Episode 35 (8th July 2006) Alexey Osipenok (400,000 rubles) Valery Shevchuk (25,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 36 (15th July 2006) - Celebrity Special Darya Mikhaylova and Vladislav Galkin (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Yekaterina Klimova and Igor Petrenko (100,000 rubles - lost on 400,000 rubles) * Episode 37 (22nd July 2006) Valery Shevchuk (100,000 rubles - lost on 800,000 rubles) Oleg Pavlov (5,000 rubles - lost on 50,000 rubles) Anna Korsakova (5,000 rubles - lost on 25,000 rubles) * Episode 38 (29th July 2006) Oksana Morozova (5,000 rubles - lost on 15,000 rubles) Konstantin Shlykov (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Alexey Solovchuk (5,000 rubles - lost on 25,000 rubles) Trivia * In this season logo and the money tree was changed. The Top Prize was increased three-fold (instead of a 1,000,000 rubles, he became 3,000,000 rubles). * In 18th episode in third time Top Prize was won, as well as in first time was won 3,000,000 rubles by Svetlana Yaroslavtseva. * Mariya Rasputina is the celebrity participant only, who did not have time to read the question and options for him to a friend during 30 seconds. * In 37th episode computer was failed. The second FFF was not held. Sources * List of Season 6 Contestants See also * O, Schastlivchik! (1999-2000 season) * O, Schastlivchik! (2000-2001 season) Category:Russian Series Category:Kto khochet stat' millionerom?